


Balance

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reflects on Dick’s perfect sense of balance in all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

_Grace  
Personified,  
With perfect sense  
Of the senses._

_How beautiful  
A creature  
Is he._

  


**Adam Carter  
“As Beautiful As The Stars”  
1967 C.E.**

Dick’s perfect sense of balance should be labeled a superpower.

Whenever Robin loses his balance, we all know that something is seriously wrong with him. If he doesn’t dance across the rooftops like a ballet dancer, Alfred breaks out the thermometer.

It’s a joy to watch him skirt the edges of those rooftops and never waver or to see him gleefully grab a decel line and leap out into the air as if he was truly his namesake. He has that perfect sense of balance that is rare in human beings, not to mention Nature. 

Balance is what Dick is all about, whether in his civilian life or as Robin. He balances his crimefighting with college. He balances being Batman’s partner with being leader of the Teen Titans. He balances Clark and me when the three of us work or play together. He balances his grief over the loss of his parents with a resolve to live his life to remember without getting bogged down in the memory of that night.

And, he balances me.

He keeps me from sliding into darkness, a place I knew all too well. When I teeter on the edge of the abyss, a gentle hand tugs me back. When I get caught up in the Mission, seeing only the training and fighting and patrolling, he reminds me of the simple pleasures of sailing the sea on a summer’s day or attending a football game in the fall.

In bed, he makes me happy as he knows when to take the lead and when to let me, just as he knows when to assert himself as my partner out on the streets and when to follow my commands without question.

Dick gives me what I need as Dick and as Robin.

I can only hope that I do the same for him.


End file.
